luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Quid Pro Ho
|Next = }} "Quid Pro Ho" is the tenth episode of the second season of . Summary "Charlotte is determined to get Lucifer to leave Earth by turning Chloe against him. Meanwhile, Amenadiel has begun working as Charlotte's soldier, which makes Maze question his loyalty."Lucifer - Episode 2.10 - Quid Pro Ho - Press Release, SpoilerTV Plot The episode starts off at the end of the previous episode, . Charlotte holds the detonator in her hand waiting for Chloe Decker to get in her car. However, Amenadiel shows up and convinces her not to, by telling her if Lucifer found out he would hate her for all eternity. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Tricia Helfer as Goddess * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Rebecca De Mornay as Penelope Decker * Alex Fernandez as Deputy Warden Perry Smith * Sharif Atkins as Prosecutor Earl Steadman * Karin Konoval as Judge Vicky Estrada * Elfina Luk as Madame Chunhua Li Co-Starring * Joe Allard as bailiff * Leigh Bush as reporter * Don Lew as Kang * Murry Peeters as Janet * Latonya Williams as juror #1 * James R. Baylis as juror #2 * Raven Sto as juror #3 * Charles Halford as Boris Sokolov |Trivia * Even though Trixie is in one of the promo images for the episode, she doesn't appear in the aired version of the episode. *Its worth noting Goddess is shocked when Chloe states (in court) that Lucifer openly claims to be the real devil. Clearly she did not expect a human to be nonchalant about that. *Lucifer reveals he can speak all human languages, including currently dead ones. **However, it is later revealed this is limited only to speaking, as he cannot, for instance, read Samarian. He claims this is because he values speaking more than reading, indicating this is not an innate proficiency, rather that he learned to speak all those languages. Gallery script 210.jpg 210 promo 01 Penelope Chloe Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 02 Chloe Penelope Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 03 Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 04 Charlotte.jpg 210 promo 05 Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 06 Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 07 Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 08 Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 09 Chloe Trixie.jpg 210 promo 10 Lucifer Dan Maze.jpg 210 promo 11 Chloe.jpg 210 promo 12 Lucifer.jpg 210 promo 13 Lucifer Chloe.jpg 210 promo 14 Chloe.jpg Videos Preview Lucifer’s Mom Finds Out The Truth About Chloe Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Lucifer Shows His Support For The Decker Family Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Dan Receives A Mystery Package Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Lucifer Is Questioned In Court Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Amenadiel Talks With Linda About Maze Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Sneak Peek Charlotte Doesn’t Want Lucifer And Chloe Together Season 2 Ep. 10 LUCIFER Links References de:Quid Pro Ho fr:Jugement ru:Шлюшковатая адвокатша Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Help needed